Wayhaught- Ocean Eyes
by PartTimeWriter860
Summary: Working on a fishing crew Nicole Haught meets famous vlogger Waverly Earp while shes on holiday. Will these two hit it off? How will they handle long distance?
1. Chapter One

Ever since I was a young girl I would go on fishing trips with my dad. He would show me the basics of fishing. He would teach me how to make a good knot, how to hook my own bait, how to hold a fishing rod properly, and he educated me on sea life. Eventually, over time, we made it a weekly tradition to go fishing.

On my 10th birthday was the first time I went with him to fish deepsea. I instantly fell in love. I loved the people on board, I loved the crew working, and I loved the view of the breathtaking ocean.

When I was 15 I came out to my dad while on a fishing trip. He said he loved me and nothing has changed. He said my mother would be proud of me for finding courage on coming out to him. I cried tears of joy and sadness at the memory of my mother. She had passed away giving birth to me. But I always felt she was near when I had her necklace around my neck.

When I was 18 my dad had introduced me to this new captain who was in need of a crew. His name was Xavier Dolls. He preferred to be called Captain X over Captain Dolls. We hit it off instantly and he told me I should stop by for an interview later on in the week. So I did.

* * *

That's where I am today. I am part of the crew of the boat Black Badge with Captain X.

I work on the deck alongside my partner Doc Holiday but we call him Doc. In the kitchen ready to make some killer food is our chef Jeremy. And of course our Captain X leading us.

To say I love my job would be an understatement. This is the best job I could ever hope for. It's all thanks to my dad of course. If it wasn't for him to introduce me to Dolls when I was 18 I'd probably be wasting my time in college.

At 20 years old I ended up moving out of my family home and ended up roommates with my crew. We got along both outside and during work. We located in a house less than a mile from the ocean.

Now at 21 I am still with my crew leading tourists and locals on boat trips to go fishing.

Today we have a fishing trip scheduled to leave at 10am to 3pm. A half day trip.

Which meant we will have to get up at 5am and leave by 6am, which was in 5 minutes.

I laid in bed savoring the last 5 mintues I had til I had to get up. I began to think about my dad and his 46th birthday coming up. I had to think of a plan for him, he has always supported me and now that I am financially stabled I can afford to take him somewhere nice for once.

ring ring ring*

My alarm interrupted my thoughts as I turned around to shut off the alarm. I got up to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day ahead.

Once I finished I went to the kitchen to find Xavier already cooking some breakfast.

"Morning Captain" I said grabbing my mug and pouring myself some coffee. He just nodded with a small smile on his lips as he continued making eggs. I began helping him with some bacon as we cooked in silent.

"Morning guys!" Jeremy said with a wave as he went to pour himself some orange juice. "I'll go wake up Doc before he makes us late, behind schedule."

We heard a knock on, what we assume to be docs door, and whispering before we heard something slam. Which, expectantly, is docs pillow. Jermey came to the kitchen with two thumbs up as he began serving us food on plates.

After breakfast we walked our way to our boat not bothering to deal with a car and parking since we live less than a mile away from the boat.

We walked our way to the boat in silence soaking up the sound of the waves crashing against eachother. After a 7 minute walk we arrived at the docks.

"Morning crew" Shorty greeted us. He works at the sign in and is in charge of scheduling each boat with visitors for whale watching or fishing.

Dolls spoke up first "Morning Shorty, can we get that list of passengers for today?" Shorty nodded signaling to wait a minute as he went back to get the list.

"Here we go, we have a few reservation and some walk-ins no doubt." Shorty smiled as he came back looking up from the list handing it to Xavier.

"Now you wouldn't happen to have any liquid courage back there would you?" Doc asked tipping his cowboy hat ha always wears.

"Not while on the clock Doc." Dolls said as he walked out of the shop. Doc just gave a smirk and tapped his hat again following behind. Jermey waved and ran off behind doc. I just nodded once and left with a smile.

"Holiday go get bait, Haught wash the deck, Jermey get your food prepped. Get some vegan and vegetarian options too."

We all said aye aye captain with a salute in a teasing way since we know it causes dolls to roll his eyes. I went to get the hose and deck brush and started to get to work.

* * *

By the time we had almost everything prepped it was near 9 o clock. I had taken off my jacket and put it in the staff lounge. Now just wearing my dark green tank top and some old pants with my baseball cap I was ready to start this journey.

"Haught go greet the guests have them sign in and instruct them to come on board. Doc you be ready to assist them to help. And Jermey get ready for a load of orders, have that grill heated." Dolls instructed as he handed me the clipboard shorty gave us earlier.

I grabbed the clip board got a pen and headed off to where we had a line of people waiting. It wasn't too many people so we were gonna have alot of room today on board, considering the boat isnt too small in the first place.

I greeted this mother, father and son instructing them to sign their name and asking for the fishing licenses. I handed them a pen and waited for them to sign.

I looked up closer at those who will be with us today. It was a few regulars which is always nice. Except for Champ Hardy. He had a bad reputation for always hitting on tourists and drinking a little too much while on these trips.

I was interrupted when they handed me the clipboard back. I informed them to head to the boat and doc will assist them. The next person was Randy Needly. He was a regular coming on every week. He smiled and said "I know the routine" as he dug in his pocket for his license and signed his name. This went on for a while.

I looked back up and saw Champ talking to this girl. I couldn't see too much of her however I can tell just from knowing champ, he was flirting. He moved a little to the left and that's when my heart stopped.

There she was, this random girl I never met before, if I had met her I certainly would of remembered. She was trying to avoid eye contact from Champ gazing anywhere but him. Her eyes eventually made contact with mine. She had greenish blue eyes. Never like any color I've seen before. She blushed and looked down smiling.

I couldn't look away she was so beautiful. She was wearing a flowery crop top with black shorts and sun glasses on her head.

Champ didnt take any hints and was still trying to flirt and no doubt flexing."Champ, you're next come on." I said loudly getting his attention.

He looked behind him and looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes and signed the clip board and practically threw it to me. He walked down to the boat but not without winking at the mysterious girl first.

I looked back to the girl and she walked up to me and smiled. I was having what Jeremy likes to say 'Gay Panic'

I shook the nerves away as best as I can and smiled saying "Hi there I'm Nicole Haught."


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: I am probably going to switch point of views from Nicole to Waverly and back to Nicole.

Would you guys prefer me to stick with one point of view or do you guys want both? Let me know!:)

Feel free to comment! I love the feedback.

* * *

Waverlys POV

We didn't intend for any of this to happen. It just happened. When my sister and I, Wynonna, was having lunch with my best friend Chrissy Needly she had randomly said.

"You know, you guys should make videos and post them online." She suggested after calming down from her laughter that was caused by my sister and I.

"Hey now, dont think I haven't thought about that Needly, but I'm definitely not going into the porn industry with my little sister." Wynonna said pointing to me with her thumb.

"Ew! God no, I meant youtube. You guys are naturally funny and people love to see that stuff! Who knows, maybe one day you guys can change people's lives." She said as she dipped her fry in ketchup.

I sat silently looking at her ketchup, dazing off. Then finally I looked up, "Maybe one day. We have work and everything so who knows." I said shrugging reaching for my water.

One day turned into later that night. Wynonna was drunk and I had more than a few beers myself. Not being of aged yet didnt quite matter in our 2 bedroom apartment we shared.

Considering Wynonna was already 22 and I was 18, she insisted I drink with her saying we were Earps and shes an adult who can look after me in the comfort of our home. And well, who am I to deny a drink or two.

It started off as a joke. Wynonna grabbed an old camera we had. She placed it on a homemade looking tripod. Which in reality, was my history books and a chair. We just introduced ourselves and continued our conversation as we normally would, except we would address the camera every once and a while.

The next morning I looked at the footage with Chrissy and she insisted she edit it a bit and once it was done and show it to us and Wynonna shrugged it off saying she didnt care if it was posted. I bit my lip nervously and quickly gave my consent.

She said she had to create an account and named "The Earps". It was simple and to the point. I shrugged nodding at the name.

She used a photo from a few months ago when we went to a local fair. It was a photo of Wynonna and I smiling at the camera. She set it as a profile photo and then did some fancy tech things on the computer to post the video.

And well, the rest is history.

* * *

That was 3 years ago and now today everything has changed. We had quit our jobs 1 year ago once we found out youtube paid you, companies paid to advertise them and their product, and if we made merch that's another source of income.

We had a opportunity of a life time and we took it. Now we make videos weekly, sometimes twice a week. After the 3 years of nonstop videos we have gathered about 10 million subscribers.

Wynonna and I haven't stopped making videos and Chrissy was officially our editor since we know shit about all that.

"So I called my dad a while ago and he agreed on showing us around town for our vacation!" Chrissy said intrupping my thoughts.

"Oh cool! That will be nice to have our own private tour guide." I said looking outside the plane window. We were on our way to California. We decided to take a few weeks holiday to celebrate 10 million subscribers and plus that gave Chrissy a chance to spend time with her dad. Her dad and mother divorced when she was 16. Her mother took her to Utah where she met me. She spent summers with her dad in California and during the school year she was with her mom. However in the last 3 years she hasn't been able to visit her dad since we have been very busy.

A loud snore broke me from my thoughts once again. I looked to my right at a sleeping Wynonna. She had my pink neck supporter around her and her mouth was slightly opened. I giggled pulling out my phone opening instagram, I pressed record and held her nose closed blocking her snore. She jerked up wide eyed putting her hands in a fighting stance.

Chrissy and I both broke out in laughter and Wynonna said as she put her hoodie on her head. "You both suck."

I evilly smiled and said "I think everyone would like that!" Posting it.

Wynonna was wide eyed and said "YOU DIDNT!" Grabbing my phone looking at the video. She groaned and threw my my phone.

I got a notification from Instagram saying Wynonna reposted my story with a caption "These bitches." With an emoji eye roll.

Ever since we got more popular on youtube we made it a mission to try to be as active and talk to our fans as much as possible. We always adored them and they supported us no matter what. So we made it a habit to use social media more for them. We called them our Earpers.

"So what's the plan for the holiday?" Wynonna asked me.

I squealed in excitement with the question. I was a planner so of course I had almost everything planned.

I brought out a notebook I had with me and started off. "Well the first couple of days we will spend time with Randy and after that we are going to go to Disney Land and later in the week we will be going to Universal Studios. Then we will have a Hollywood Tour to do the touristy things people do at California. And of course we are going to go to Pride. " I went on and on as they both listened.

"Well, as long as I can drink I am fine with anything baby girl" Wynonna said closing her eyes.

"Dont drink too much! We dont want another incident like last time do we?" I said cringing at the memory of Wynonna getting into a bar fight and it ended up all over the internet.

"Hey now that asshole had it coming." She said defending herself with her pointer finger raised high.

I rolled my eyes looking back at the window getting lost in my thoughts.

* * *

"Fucking finally" Wynonna said as soon as we got off the plane and got our bags.

"Oh! There's my dad!" Chrissy ran to her dad, bags in hand. We followed behind her.

Embracing her dad she said "Dad this is Waverly Earp my best friend and this is her sister Wynonna Earp."

"Its lovely to meet you sir!" I said with a smile.

"Ditto." Wynonna said with a peace sign.

"Its nice to meet you guys too! Welcome to California, I warn you it's much warmer here than you guys are used to." Randy said jokingly as we walked to his truck.

Once we had our bags packed in his truck we were off to our hotel. Randy insisted we stay at his house but we didnt want to impose so we decided to book 3 hotel rooms right next to eachother. One for Randy and Chrissy, one for Wynonna, and another for me.

* * *

Once we pulled up and checked into the hotel we made our way to our rooms.

"Thank you girls for letting me tag along on this trip of yours. I wish you would of let me pay for Chrissys and I room though."

I waved him off saying "Nonsense! You're giving us a tour around the city when you're able to! It's the least we can do." Randy wasn't going to stay with us the whole 2 weeks. Just for a few days since he had a job as a police officer.

He smiled in appreciation and said "Well, first thing tomorrow we are going to go fishing. I have met this crew who are pretty good and want you guys to have your first fishing experience with them."

"Oh yes! That's awesome! I haven't met them yet but I'm excited to. My dad goes there all the time and talks about his experience with them." Chrissy said excitingly.

We haven't gone fishing before, I'm vegan so I never really felt the need to go considering I wont eat the fish. But going for the first time on a boat is pretty exciting.

"Fishing? Hell yeah! I'm definitely going to catch more fish than all of yall." Wynonna said excited.

"Perfect! Get some rest girls, the boat leaves at 10 tomorrow so we have to get up at 7 to pack everything."

"What?! 7am?" Wynonna yelled in shock.

I laughed and said "Nonna it's okay, you'll survive."

We bid eachother a good night and went off to our respected rooms.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I shut it off quickly hoping I didnt wake up anyone near by. I had set an alarm at 6am to have an hour to meditate. It's a habit i developed over the years and i even made a social media account about it. Startthewave. It was about making a difference and sharing others stories who joined. I had actually planned a beach clean up this holiday and told everyone about it.

After I meditated I went to shower and choose an outfit. Looking at the weather I decided it would be rather warm. So I opted for a flowery crop top and black shorts. Grabbing my sunglasses I headed out the door.

I looked and saw Chrissy and her dad walking to the elevator and Wynonna not to far behind. I quickly caught up.

"Morning guys!" I said happily as we were in the elevator.

"Good morning. We should start heading over there and if we want we can stop for breakfast or have some on the boat." Randy said.

* * *

After we had breakfast we were set to go to the boat. It was nearing 9 o clock and we had everything ready. We had rented a few fishing rods and were packed for the day.

Wynonna and Chrissy had to go to the bathroom so Randy went ahead of the line to save us a spot. I was by myself waiting at the back of the line.

I was looking at the boat we will be going on for the next few hours. It was a pretty big boat considering I haven't really been on one in my life. All of a sudden I felt someone standing near me. It was this guy who had on a red flannel with a white shirt.

"Sup, I'm Champ" He said leaning against the railing with one hand and the other he offered to shake my hand.

"Hey." I said with a friendly smile taking his hand to shake.

"You're here to fish? You're too hot to fish. You look like you should be in a nail salon or shopping." He said and I think he was flexing but I couldn't be sure since I was trying to avoid looking at him in general hoping he would take the hint. He finally moved to stand up straight and when he did I happened to look across of me and I felt my heart going haywire.

My eyes landed on this gorgeous woman who had these brown doe eyes. She had this baseball cap on hiding her red fiery hair. She had a dark green muscle shirt showing off her toned arms. I looked down blushing not able to stop the smile forming on my lips.

I think Champ thought he caused my reaction cause he was looking rather smug when I looked up at him.

Suddenly, the woman with the fiery hair said. "Champ, you're next come on."

He walked towards her and signed a paper on the clip board. He tossed it to her and made his way to the boat. But he looked back at me to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the woman. I felt nervous as I realised I was going to have to actually talk to her. I gave myself a little pep talk and walked towards her.

"Hi there I'm Nicole Haught."


	3. Chapter Three

Waverlys POV:

"Hi there, I'm Nicole Haught."

"Hey, I'm Wav-" I started to introduce myself to her but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Haught?! You've gotta be kidding me! HaughtDamn!" Wynonna said as she walked up to us with Chrissy by her side.

Wynonna looked at Nicole up and down and said "I gotta say red you do live up to your name." Ending with a wink.

I felt a sudden rush of jealousy at her flirting. Why was she even flirting with Nicole in the first place, and why did I care?

I furrowed my eyebrows together at the comment, already knowing the answer to my question. I looked back at Nicole to see what she will say.

She either didnt hear or ignored Wynonnas comment all together because she said. "Can you guys sign this and I will need to see your fishing Licenses."

I nodded and handed her all of our licenses. Our fingers brushed at the contact. I felt a sudden bolt of electricity run through my body. I continued to look at her unable to look anywhere else until I heard.

"Earth to Waves, come in Waves." Chrissy said while waving her hand back and forth in front of my face. I looked at her with blush rising up my cheeks. She handed me the clip board with a knowing look.

I handed the board back to Nicole after signing it and she said, "Perfect! Go ahead and head to the boat, Doc will help you guys if you need."

Wynonna looked at where Nicole was pointing and saw a man. He was wearing a cowboy hat and leaning against the boat.

"Giddy up cowboy." Wynonna said heading in the direction of the boat.

Chrissy just rolled her eyes at the comment and followed behind Wynonna. I looked back at Nicole to see she was already staring at me.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Wynonna has no filter. She just says what she wants sometimes. Its worse when she is tired, which she is right now. Maybe I'll give her some coffee on the boat so you guys dont have to deal with her. You work on the boat dont you? I mean I don't want to as-" I stopped abruptly and then I quickly said. "I'm sorry I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Its okay, its cute." Nicole said confidently. With a smile that had two dimples. Lord have mercy, I was not prepared for that. "I didnt quite catch your name."

"Oh, its Waverly." I said with a hand raised ready for a handshake.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." She flirted taking my hand in hers. She had soft warm hands and I instantly liked how our hands fit together.

"I can say the same about you, Haught." I flirted back after gaining confidence.

She let a dimpled smile and was about to say something when a tall dark skinned man came up and said, "Haught stop flirting, we are all set let's go." He looked at the both of us with a knowing look.

"Yes captain." She said stepping aside letting me pass through. "After you."

I smiled and walked down to the boat and was greeted by the gentlemen, Doc.

"Good morning, watch your step please." He said offering a hand to assist me up.

I took it with a thankful smile. I looked back to Nicole and I saw her eyes were looking at me. But lower. I smirked knowingly. Spotting where Randy was I headed towards him at the back of the boat, moving my hips with more sway than necessary.

Randy began to hand us our own fishing rods and explained he already had the rods set up for us. He did mention we will have to touch bait which I wasn't so excited about but it was part of the experience.

"Morning guys, I'm Captain X, today I will be driving our boat out for you guys. Remember we are on water meaning we do not accept any drug use at all. However we do have a liquor license so feel free to buy some." Wynonna and a few others did a cheer at the comment of alcohol.

"It is quite early so if you are hungry our chef makes some killer breakfast. We have both vegetarian and vegan options." I raised my eyebrows in intrest. I hadn't really expected to eat this trip but maybe I will at the news. "If you catch certain fish you aren't allowed to keep it due to them being out season."

He pointed to his left. "This is Doc, he will be on the deck ready to assist you guys at any time. If you need anything hes your man to ask."

"Oh I will definitely need him." Wynonna said not so quietly. Doc looked at her and tipped his hat at her winking.

"Over to my right is Nicole Haught. She will be helping on deck aswell so if you guys need help feel free to ask her. " He said pointing at Nicole. She did a small shy wave. Looking at me she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"This guy right here is our cook Jeremy. He makes killer food so if you want anything hes your man." He pointed to a thin man with a goofy smile on his face.

"I will be driving about 40 mintues and when you guys hear the anchor you guys may start fishing." He was about to leave when he came back.

"Oh and for those who like to gamble you guys can come to Doc and pitch in the Jackpot. The one with the biggest fish will win the money in the jackpot." With that he started to head up to the captain room.

I looked back at at the trio I came with and Wynonna said "Oh hell yes, I'm feeling it today babygirl! I'm gonna go put some money in. Anyone wanna join?" We all nodded handing Wynonna some money with a warning not to spend it on anything else.

We were all set up and ready to go so we just stood leaning against the railing waiting for the boat to take us to our destination.

"Hey Waves, Wynonna asked me to tell you to vlog a bit for the holiday vlog we talked about." Chrissy said handing me a camera we all shared to put footage in.

We had mentioned to our Earpers that we will be going to California and almost all of them begged us to record some of it so we agreed and brought our cameras with us for the trip.

I took the camera turned it on and pointed it to Chrissy and I in selfie mode. Over the years it has became easier to vlog in public compared to when I started.

"Hey Chris wanna tell the Earpers where we are at right now?" I said camera in hand.

"Ahh yes!" She said excited. "We are on a boat about to go deep sea fishing for the first time! Well I've done it before. But its Nonnas and Waves first time. I remember.." she went on about a story and I lost focus when I saw Nicole walk by us with rope around her arm.

She went to set it down near a rectangle table looking thing with everyone's stuff set ontop. She must of sensed someone was looking at her cause she looked up and right at me. She gave a dimpled smile and continued to do her work.

"Waves?" Chrissy asked. I suddenly felt the camera off my hands and saw she was the one who took it from me. The camera pointed to me only. "Well well well, what do we have here? Guys, this is the second time Waverly has been distracted by a certain person on this boat."

I rolled my eyes and said "No, I'm just distracted by the beauty of the sea." I said looking at the direction of Nicole but acted like I was talking about the water. "Absolutely breathtaking."

"Hey Waves. Anything youd like to say before I end this vlog?"

I nodded and started to speak but at the same moment Wynonna had came back and said. "I'm about to kick all these peoples asses in the jackpot."

"Shes probably gonna end up getting the fish out of season, watch." I said teasingly.

"That would be something." Randy said putting his arm around us.

"Bye guys! We will catch up with you guys later!" I said before Chris turned the camera off.

"Let's get this party started!" Wynonna said when we all heard the Anchor drop.

* * *

We had been fishing for about an hour now when Captain X said we will be switching routes and to reel up lines.

"This is fucking bullshit." Wynonna complained taking a sip from her third beer.

"I'd hate to say I told you, but I told you so." I teased her laughing.

I saw Chrissy grab the camera and she pointed it at us. "Wanna explain what happened?"

Wynonna made a mocking face before flipping us off. "I've been catching the out of season fish! That means no matter what size I always gotta throw them back. I'm not joking one was like this big!" She did a measurement definitely not the size of the fish she caught.

"I definitely would of been catching other fish if this one right here didnt jinx it." Wynonna pointed towards me with her thumb.

I began to laugh when a sudden quick movement happened on the boat and water splashed up at me soaking me completely.

I squealed saying "Oh fudge nuggets! That's cold as balls!"

I heard series of laughs and gasps and a couple 'oh nos'.

My shorts managed to not get too wet however I couldn't say the same for my shirt.

Wynonna was howling with laughter saying "Pay back is a bitch baby girl!"

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

Suddenly Nicole came up to us, towel in hand, saying "I didnt know we were holding a wet t-shirt competition."

I began to blush and then she went close to me wrapping a towel around my shoulders. She had her hands on my shoulders keeping the towel up. I stood there shocked.

Finally coming to my senses I grabbed the towel holding it by myself. "Thank you so much, that's so cold! Ugh, now I'm gonna be stuck in my wet shirt all day!"

Nicole hummed then excused herself to the small group. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bottom of the boat.

It was quiet in here compared to out there. I noticed a couch, a table with chairs, and a little bar with a door towards the corner. This must be a staff lounge of sorts.

"Oh god I'm soaked!" I said quietly said while looking at my ruined shirt. The towel did nothing to help my shirt get dried.

I noticed Nicole was quiet so I turned my hear to look at her. She had wide eyes. What did I sa- "Oh! I didn't mean! I meant-" I quickly said once I realised the innuendo.

She let out a light laugh saying "Not that I dont like to hear you ramble, cause really I do, but how about we get you out of that shirt yeah?" She said smoothly.

I looked at her shocked at her forwardness. "Oh no! Oh my God I meant." She turned around flustered. She reached over to grab a black sweater. "Here, you can use this since your shirt seems to be soaked. Its mine so dont worry too much."

"Oh thank you so much!" I looked at her and motioned with my hands covering my eyes. "Do you think you can" I signaled with my finger for her to turn around.

"Oh yeah right sorry!" She said quickly turning around. Once she did I lifted up my shirt and of course the earp curse came chasing me. I was stuck.

"Uh, Nicole? Do you think I can get some help? I am stuck." I let out a nervous giggle.

I heard a soft chuckle and footsteps moving close to me. I felt soft but strong fingers helping me out of my shirt.

I sighed and looked up meeting her eyes.

"Thank you so much." I said quietly not wanting to break the moment. She let out a dimpled smile. She was close enough I felt her body heat.

She took the shirt from my hands into hers and she handed me her sweater. "Here." She said softly. I took the jacket and zipped it up.

I instantly took in the smell. It smelled like vanilla dipped donuts.

I looked up at her eyes and realised her eyes were on me, but looking at my lips. Her eyes flickered towards mine and then back towards my lips.

Suddenly the boat jerked and it caused me to land ontop of her as we both fell to the floor. I was practically straddling her when we both realised what had happened.

We both began to laugh but it slowly died off into silence.

All of a sudden I was aware I was on top of her, my legs on either side of her waist, and she was laying down.

I slowly started to lean down without second thought. She started to lean up.

My breath hitched as I licked my lips quickly. I can feel her breath on my face. We were centimetres apart when I closed my eyes getting ready for our lips to connect.

"Baby girl! Where you at? Haughtdog you better not be murdering my sister otherwise I'll introduce you to Peace Maker." Wynonna shouted.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Very few mention of homophobic slurs read with caution.

Nicole's POV:

"Baby girl! Where you at? Haughtdog you better not be murdering my sister otherwise I'll introduce you to peace maker."

I stopped and jerked back trying to get up. Realizing Waverly was still on me I only managed to get up half way. So I was sitting upright and she was on my lap. I automatically put my hands on her hips.

Looking at her eyes I instantly got lost in them. They reminded me of ocean. Holding so many wonderful mysteries waiting to be discovered.

I had the sudden urge to lean forward and close the gap between us.

"How big is this gosh dang boat?" Wynonna groaned in frustration her voice nearing us.

Oh right.

As strong as that urge was. I had other pressing matters to attend to.

Apparently Waverly snapped back into reality cause she was scrambling to get up and off me.

I put some distance in between us and waited looking at the door. I tried to look as causal as possible which ended up looking the complete opposite.

"What were you guys doing down here?" Wynonna asked oblivious to our flustered state.

"Oh, I was giving Waverly something else to wear since the water wet her quite alot." I tried to explain without stuttering.

"Ah, well how nice of you haught pocket. I'm glad to see you weren't murdering my little sister here. You dont want to meet peace maker."

"Are you ever going to stop with the puns?" I asked with an eyebrowed raised.

"Knowing Wynonna, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Waverly said as she rolled up the sleeves on my sweater since my arms were longer than hers.

I unbashfully admired how she looked in my sweater and had to admit she wore it better than me. I'm sure she can wear anything and it would look like she walked out of a magazine.

"We should, um.. head up stairs. Probably have some people catching fish and needs assistance." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh no! I have to win that jackpot! This is your guys fault. Next time I'm gonna let you get murdered baby girl!" Wynonna said as she headed back out the lounge and headed to her fishing rod.

Waverly turned around slowly looking at me. "Thank you again, for the sweater. If it wasn't for you I would probably wake up sick tomorrow or something." She put a strand of hair behind her ear and continued. "Hey, uh, do you have a pen?"

I nodded taking one out of my pants pocket. It was always handy to carry one at all times during these trips. You never know when someone will need it.

She took it from my hands and took my other hand in hers. She looked at me then back at my hand seeking permission silently. I nodded my head and she began writing something on my hand.

"Thanks again Haught, see you later." She said as she leaned closer and lightly pecked my cheek. It was so soft I thought I imagined it. She left with a wink and sway of her hips.

"Holy shit Haught. No way did that just happen."

I screamed in terror.

"What the hell Jermey when did you get here?!"

"Oh I've been here the whole time. If you weren't to busy trying to seduce the girl you would of noticed me." He said with a water bottle in hand and a teasing smile on his lips.

"Oh my god." Is all I said as I sat down on the couch trying to process what had just happened.

"Shes cute, I'll give you that." I gave him a puzzled look. "Hey, I'm gay, not blind." He said with his hands raised sitting next to me.

From the corner of my eyes I saw him look at my hand curiously.

"What did she even write?" He tried to take my hand to see what she wrote but I didnt let him. I looked down and saw a series of numbers with 'Call me sometime;)'

"Who knew you had it in you! And I thought you were just a useless lesbian." Jermey said with his hand up for a high five.

I just rolled my eyes and got up to get my phone I left down here. After the first 5 phones that ended up at the bottom of the ocean, let's just say I learned my lesson.

I added Waverlys number to my contacts and decided to send her a quick text so she has my number too.

Me: I've gotta say you look better in my sweater than I ever did. -N

Simple and quick with a hint of flirting. Perfect. I sent it before I can back out and shut my phone off quickly again.

I heard some people cheering, no doubt someone catching a fish. "Well, duty calls."

I walked up back to the deck to assist. Looking towards the source of the cheer it was some teenagers.

'Where is Doc?' I thought to myself scraching the back of my neck. Doc and I usually race eachother to help passengers out.

Shrugging it off I went to assist the teenagers.

* * *

It was nearing 1 when dolls decided to try another location. People were catching fish left and right until we got a family of sea lions. After a while people were getting upset so we decided to move to another place.

"Haught go around and ask if anyone needs help. Doc get more bait ready. Jeremy I'm doing last call for you so prepare for a rush."

We all agreed and went to where he told us. I walked up to a familiar family. They lived right next door to my dad so we became close over the years.

They came every week maybe twice a week ever since I told them I'm part of the crew here.

I looked at the woman, her name was Jessica, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her husband was next to her, his name was Tyler, he had brown hair and light blue eyes. Between them was a little boy, his name was Cody, he had his mothers hair and his fathers eyes.

Cody instantly spotted me and waved me over excited.

"Hey little man, any luck?" I asked bending to my knees to get face level to him.

"Yes! I caught a fish this big!" He stretched his arms as far as his little arms can let him. "Want to see it? My mom took a photo!" He said excited.

"I sure do!" He clapped his hands and waited for his mom to give him the phone to show me. He showed me and I praised him for his strength of carrying a fish that big.

He smiled wide and high fived my waiting hand. "Nic! Can we go play basketball sometime?"

"Yes! Any time buddy!" Cody loved to play basketball and I was Varsity Captain in my high school team so I always played with Cody during my free time.

I got up and stood straight looking at his parents. "Hey Nicole, your dad has been insisting we all take a trip together soon. He wants to try to fish at a lake a few hours from here." Jessica said smiling.

"I'll have to get some time off but I'd love to go anytime." I politely replied.

"So Nicole any lucky ladies who you have your eye on?" Tyler asked with a caring smile.

With my dad accepting me I didnt have anything to hide from anyone. So when there was a family next door who just moved in asked if I had any lucky fella in my life my dad was quick to say.

"Nope, no lucky lady quite yet."

They didnt show any sign of disgust or being uncomfortable. Soon after we became really close.

I hesitated for a second thinking back to Waverly Earp who walked into my life not to many hours ago. "Hmm, nope not really." I said deciding it's too early to say something, not really wanting to jinx it.

"When you have a girlfriend I'm going to have to meet her. You're like my sister and I cant have anyone hurt you." Cody said trying to look tough but in reality his chubby cheeks were too adorable for him to be tough.

"You'll be the first to know little man" I said laughing "I've gotta check on everyone else on board. Catch you guys later."

I walked up to the group I met today. "Nicole! Come here!" Randy said with a friendly smile.

I walked up and said "Hey Needly. Do you need any help?"

"No no none of that, I want to introduce you to some people. I know you've seen them on the boat and you helped Waverly over there but I want to introduce everyone officially." I was going to interrupt saying he didnt have to since we technically already met but I didnt want to ruin his moment.

He pointed to a woman who looked like him. "This is my daughter Chrissy. She is visiting me from Utah with her friends."

He pointed to, who I came to know as Wynonna. "That's Wynonna Earp Waverlys sister."

He then pointed to Waverly. "You already know her but that's Waverly Earp." He finished with a friendly warm smile.

"Its lovely to meet you guys again, officially." I said with a small chuckle. "I'm Nicole Haught glad to have you on board."

"Now tell me HaughtCakes, how much money is in the jackpot exactly? And is there any chance you can just give us the money?" Wynonna said with a not so innocent smile.

"About 200 dollars in there. And no I cant. I actually quite like my job here." I replied. "It pays well, I get to be with my buddies all day, and well." I looked over to Waverly. "The view is pretty gorgeous." She blushed realizing I was talking about her.

"Oh, so you and our friendly cowboy over there are a thing huh?" Wynonna asked completely misinterpreting what I said.

"Oh my god, you are oblivious." Chrissy said and Needly agreed. Wynonna just gave a confused look.

"No I'm not with Doc, I dont play for that team if you know what I mean." I winked at Waverly.

"How long have you been working here?" Waverly asked me suddenly taking all of my attention.

"About 3 years. I started when I turned 18 and fell in love since." I said with a proud smile.

All of a sudden we heard a loud cheer from behind me. I turned around to see Champ Hardy struggling with reeling in his fishing rod. I went over to get ready to assist him.

"Oh god this is a big one!" Champ said still wrestling with his rod. "Check this out ladies!" Champ stop mid-way to put one arm out and flex. Then he went back to wrestling the rod.

After a minute of suspense with, what seemed to be exaggerating movements, he finally was near pulling the creature that was on the other line.

"Be a doll and help me yeah?" Champ said to me. I rolled my eyes grabbing what I needed in case the creature on the other end was big. He finally pulled it overboard and it was a rock...

"Wow, good one Champ. Really put up a fight there didn't it." I said sarcastically. He looked angry at my teasing and threw the rock back in the water.

"Hey listen here you-" Champ said as he walked closer to me, his chest puffed finger pointed towards my face.

Doc came out of nowhere saying "Hey now son, let's calm down. We dont want to have any drama on such a beautiful day do we?"

Champ grunted and walked away. I looked at Doc and I saw him do a small nod towards me and a smile forming on his face.

I silently thanked him and went back to the group.

"Oh what's on your hand there Nicole?" Randy asked pointing.

My eyes flickered to Waverlys quickly before I looked back at Randy. "Oh its Waverlys, I lent her my jacket so she insisted on washing it and returning it when she gets the chance." I lied smoothly not knowing what to say exactly.

"Hey if you are giving your number out, I'll take it." Champ said to Waverly. With a smug grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes and said "No that's okay, thank you though." She turned around giving me her full attention once again.

"Come on, I can show you a good time." He said walking closer to her.

I quickly put myself in between them without thinking and said "She said no Champ. Let it go." I felt adrenaline from earlier return with a hint of jealousy at his antics.

"Stay out of this dyke. She isnt gay she clearly is straight. Shes too hot to be gay." He said getting close to me. He really knew how to push my buttons but this was something else.

Without thinking I brought my right hand up in a fist and connected it to his face. He stumbled back with blood forming on his nose.

"You bitch." He was starting to come at me with a charge but Dolls was there to hold him back.

"Come on Hardy, come with me. Randy can you come along?" Dolls said before he led Champ to the lounge.

Randy looked at me with a look of pride in his eyes and followed the duo. Doc realizing everyone's eyes was on us he said.

"Alright that's enough drama for today. Free round on us and for the kids, free grilled cheeses!" Everyone cheered excited. I mouthed a quick thank you to Doc and he tipped his hat at me with a smile.

I turned around to look back at Waverly. I didnt know what to expect, would she get mad saying she didnt need defending? Maybe I read signals wrong and she was actually interested in him.

When I made eye contact with her she suddenly threw her hands around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I instantly wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

She whispered in my ear, "Thank you Nicole."

"Anytime Waves." I said not really expecting the nickname to fall so easily out of my lips.

"Haught get down here please." Dolls yelled towards me.

I reluctantly released her from my hold and gave her a quick smile and promise to see her later.

I headed down to the lounge and saw a pissed off champ, an amused Jermy, and a, what can appear as stoic face, but knowing Dolls for so long I can see his lips twitched in a grin.

"Alright Ms. Haught, heres the deal. Mr. Hardy wants to press charges of assault however I informed him there was witnesses that can testify and say you were using self defense he has no case. You, however, can have a case. Do you want to press charges?" Randy asked in his officer voice.

I thought about it for a while. I didnt really hit him because he called me what he said. I hit him for being disrespectful to Waverly.

"No, I dont want to press charges. I do however, wish to get a restraining order or something saying he cant come on the boat anymore. He always harasses our guests and i dont want another person to be a victim of his actions." I decided.

"Alright that is all. Champ I suggest you keep to yourself for the rest of this trip." Dolls said in a warning tone. He just nodded and walked out.

"I cant believe you did that. Oh man I hope you broke his nose or something. He had this coming for a long time!" Jermey said with his hand raised in the air. I gave him a high five in return and shook my head at his dorky antics.

"He did deserve it, just try not to punch any of our guests for the rest of the trip please." Dolls said and then checked his watch quickly adding. "I'm going to announce people to pack up, we have to go now. Get Doc and start cleaning up."

It was 2:25 meaning we were already a little behind schedule. I ran up to the deck and grabbed Docs attention. "Bossman said we gotta start cleaning up. You take the front of the boat I'll take back. Can you bring the Anchor up?" I instructed him and we went our separate ways.

* * *

After 15 minutes we were about done.

We will have to stay after like always, to wash the boat and clean the deck but that's after guests leave. For now we can just hang out and enjoy the ocean.

I went to quickly grab my phone seeing if I had any notifications.

Waverly: Well well well, if it isnt my own knight in shining armour. Oh by the way, you're definitely not getting your jacket back. ;)

I smiled and started to type up a reply as I headed up to the front of the boat out of the lounge. I stopped abruptly when I collided with a soft but firm body. Knocking me backwards and onto the ground.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this." I said with a teasing smile looking into the familiar kind eyes.

Waverly raised a perfect eyebrow and said "Oh really? I quite like meeting like this." She giggled while getting up.

I grabbed her offering hand and got up quickly. "Are you busy with the boat or can I steal some of your attention?" Waverly asked me with a smile that reached her eyes.

I motioned for her to follow me to a spot with not alot of people near. "I just finished actually, you've got my attention."

"Perfect! I wanted to thank you for earlier. No one has really stood up for me before. Except my sister of course." She said looking out into the ocean.

I looked ahead at the ocean. "Really? No one? Well stick with me and I'll defend your honour all the time." I said with a small chuckle. "Plus he kinda had it coming. He always flirts with guests on the boat. One day its gonna get him in big trouble. Maybe even thrown overboard."

She turned to me at this comment. "Oh really? Do you ever flirt with the guests who come and go?"

Turning my head to her "Only the really pretty ones." I said with a wink to show I was joking.

She laughed loudly. "So you come everyday with a sweater ready for the really pretty girls to get splashed by the ocean and swoon them with your charm after?"

I nodded with a teasing smile on my lips. "Exactly."

I shook my head and added. "No I never flirt with any of the guests, I usually do my job and chat with them, but in a friendly way of course." I said honestly.

She blushed looking back at the ocean. "You're lucky to work here every day. You get to see this beautiful view"

I nodded "Yeah, the view is beautiful, the ocean isnt half bad either."

She let out another melodic laugh. It was then I made it my mission to make this woman laugh for as long as we know eachother. Even if it was only for the next 15 mintues we had together. But I had a feeling I was going to see this girl more often.

"Randy mentioned you were here on holiday with your sister and friend?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, we are out here celebrating." She hesitated for a bit. "We got sorta like a milestone in our jobs so we wanted to come out here in honour of that."

Sensing she didnt want to talk too much about it I moved on. "That's awesome! I hope you guys have fun. How long are you staying?"

"About 2 weeks." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

My smile faltered for the first time since talking to her. She didnt have alot of time here and soon she will have to go back to her life in Utah.

Not wanting to focus on the subject I asked "So tell me, do you have a special guy." I paused. "Or girl, waiting for you back at home?"

"Nope, no one special waiting for me back home." She bit her lip. She turned back looking at the water. "Do you have someone waiting for you?" She asked softly.

"Nope." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good." She said. We stood in peaceful silence, well as peaceful as it can get with a boat full of people. It wasn't an awkward silence either.

"Hey do you want to have dinner-"

"Would you like to have Coffee-"

We both stopped to laugh at the fact we both said the same thing practically.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Waverly said with a smile wider than I've seen it before.

"Awesome, great! When are you free?"

She thought biting her lip with her eye brows raised. God, how can someone so gorgeous be adorable at the same time.

"I should be free on Friday." She said finally. Today was Tuesday meaning I'll have 3 days to plan something.

"Perfect, I'll text you the details."

"I cant wait."

"Haught, help me with Jackpot please. Doc said walking up to me.

"That's my que, I'll catch you later Waves." I left and headed to help Doc out.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

Waverlys POV:

"Haught get down here please."

Nicole released me and left but not without a smile and promise to see me later.

I stared at her watching her leave following whoever called her.

I heard a high pitched squealing from behind me.

"Oh my god Waves! Did that just happen!?" Chrissy asked excited.

"Dang baby girl! Haughtdog was protecting your honour!" Wynonna said high fiving Chrissy.

"She is a good kid. Champ had it coming to be honest. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to put him in his place." Needly said hands still on the fishing rod.

I smiled thinking back at the situation that happened not even 5 minutes ago. "Yeah shes something else isnt she?" I said as I leaned against the railing of the boat.

Wynonna spoke up and said. "I'm going to take Doc up on that free beer. Be right back! Anyone want one?" Randy nodded with a smile of thanks.

Chrissy put her fishing rod to the side and said, "So why was your number really on her hand?"

I blushed, "I really dont know what came over me but I just felt this confidence rush over me and I asked if she had a pen, she did and I wrote my number with a 'call me' and a winky face."

Chrissys mouth went wide. "Shut up! That didnt happen!"

I squealed embarrassed, "It did! Before Wynonna came in I thought we were going to kiss! The boat had jerked and I fell ontop of her! But Wynonna interrupted!"

Chrissy groaned, "Ugh! I love Wynonna but she has a talent for interrupting at the worst times. Do you remember when she interrupted me when I was going to hook up with the college guy?"

I nodded both of us cringing at the memory.

"So do you like her? Or are you looking for something casual? Like a one night stand?" Chrissy asked me quietly considering her dad can probably hear all this.

Did I want something more than casual with Nicole?

She is undoubtedly attractive. From her flaming red hair to her adorable dimples.

She is very sweet and charming.

I can't deny a little part of me was hesitant due to the possible lack of privacy being a problem for her. Or the distance getting the best of us in the end if this did happen to be more than a 'fling'.

I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts. "I dont know, I know shes special. But I dont even know if she is intrested in me or if she is just being nice."

"Oh she is intrested in you." Randy said loud enough for us to hear.

I tilted my head raising my eye brow at him.

He turned his head at me and said "What? It's true. Dont get me wrong, shes talks to people on the boat. But she doesn't go around offering her clothes to random people. Plus she usually always focused on her work, never talks to people for a long period of time."

I blushed, "Okay, well even if that's true." I turned to Chrissy again. "What if my job gets in the way and she isnt comfortable with it? I love my job and wouldn't trade it for the world. But I know not alot of people like the lack privacy. "

Chrissy put her finger on her chin. She did this whenever she was in deep thought. She let it sink in and said after a while.

"Well Waves, you're a package deal. If she cant handle the life you have then she wont be the one for you. If she is okay with it then you got yourself someone special."

"What about the distance? She obviously lives here. We live in Utah."

"Love overcomes distance." She said like it was the simplest thing.

"Woah now, we just met, I didnt say anything about love." I said waving my hands in a stopping motion.

"You didnt have to." She smiled at me shaking her head.

"Baby girl!" Wynonna said throwing her arm around my shoulder. I can tell she was a little buzzed. "I am so happy we came on this trip!"

"Me too Nonna. So anything happening with you and the cowboy?" I asked with my eyebrows lifting up and down in a suggestive manner.

Wynonna scoffed. "Please, you act like you dont know me." Taking a sip of her beer she quickly added. "We may or may not have hooked up in the bathroom."

"What!? When!? How?!" Chrissy and I asked at the same time. This even got Randy's attention can he turned his head so fast I was scared he had hurt himself.

Wynonna grabbed her fishing rod and casted it out into the water. "When? Well, after I saw you and too-haught-to-trot. I headed back here but ran into Doc first. How? Well, baby girl, you and I already had the birds and bees talk. But if I must, when two consenting ad-"

"Ew, no please." I interrupted fast. "Well look at you! Who knows maybe he will be able to tie the all mighty Wynonna Earp down."

"Oh he can definitely tie me down anytime, if you know what I mean." She added with an exaggerated wink.

"I think the fish know what you mean." Chrissy said pretending to gag.

"Attention all passengers! We are about to head back to shore. Please reel your lines in. We will announce the winner of the jackpot soon."

Wynonna smiled pretty proud of herself. "I'm not gonna lie, I feel good. Even though I got nothing but the out of season fish."

She stopped and looked to the sky. "Thanks for that by the way big guy."

She looked back to me. "I managed to catch a few big ones in season."

Chrissy nodded "I got a few good ones too. Watch out Wynonna."

Randy and I didnt have that much luck but that's the thing with fishing. You never know what you're gonna get.

"Good luck guys! My money is on someone else on this boat getting a bigger one." I said challenging them both.

"Its on." Wynonna said. "If I get the biggest fish you will pay for my dinner!"

I rolled my eyes. "And if I win, we do that idea I've been wanting to do for a youtube video." I said bringing my hand out to seal the deal.

I had brought up an idea to Chris and Nonna about doing things that scare us. Chris loved the idea but Wynonna quickly refused saying how she liked breathing and all the things that scared her would be life threatening.

She shook my hand sealing the deal.

I looked behind Wynonna to see Nicole cleaning up the deck and organizing everything. Her toned arms were hypnotizing. And when she would reach up above her her muscle shirt will ride up exposing abs.

My mouth went dry at the sight.

"Control yourself Waverly" I said to myself closing my eyes.

We continued to talk about our fishing trip and said we definitely had to come again before we left back to Utah. I made a mental note to squeeze it in my planner but was definitely on board.

Ive noticed that my eyes would always find their way to Nicole. Her moving around the boat in her zone. She looked happy and relaxed.

She would stop by a family quite alot. She would go and quickly say something to the trio and continue her work.

Needing a distraction I settled on my phone. So I took my phone out of my pocket and saw I got a text from an unknown number.

Smiling, realizing it can only be Nicole since I dont really give my phone number out to just anyone.

I smiled typing out a text.

Me: Well well well, if it isnt my own knight in shining armour. Oh by the way, you're definitely not getting your jacket back. ;)

Its true. I liked this jacket it was comfy and I liked the scent that I would catch a whiff of every once and a while.

Realizing Nicole probably didnt have her phone on her since she was technically at work I didn't expect a message any time soon.

"You know, staring is rude." Chrissy said beside me. "You should just go up to her and ask her out for coffee."

I rolled my eyes "Shes working Chris. I cant just go up to her now."

"Sure you can. I'm sure she wont mind the distraction. What do you have to lose?"

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked over to where Nicole last was and saw she had left. I happened to look at where the lounge was and saw red hair disappear in it.

"Wish me luck." I said and left Chrissy squealing with happiness and her fingers crossed.

Alright. All I had to do was go to Nicole ask if I can talk to her really quick. Then I will ask her for coffee and then be done with it! If she says yes or no at least I get live without the Oh so lovely question of 'what if'.

I was so involved in my thoughts and giving myself a pep talk I didnt realise it until I was too late.

I collided with a body onto the ground. I was shocked but not surprised considering the Earps had a curse in another life I'm sure.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this." Nicole said below me with a teasing smile on her lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss the smile off her lips.

I giggled instead and said "Oh really? I quite like meeting like this." Getting up and offering her a hand up.

* * *

"That's my que, I'll catch you later Waves."

At with that she left with Doc.

I managed to get a date with her! I can't believe it.

Smiling, I headed to the back of the boat with my group and was questioned right away.

"Baby girl where were you? They are about to announce the winner!" Wynonna said taking my hand and lead me back with Randy and Chris.

Chrissy had the camera on and was recording. "Alright guys, wanna update The Earpers on what happened in the last few hours?"

"Well, Wynonna here, got really friendly with a cowboy we met." I said teasing her instantly.

"Hey!" Wynonna started to defend herself but stopped a second later. "Okay fine I did, but! Where were you? You disappeared! Were you getting friendly with anyone too?"

"No I was with 'Cole" I said not wanting to reveal Nicole's actual name without her permission. We usually did that when we addressed people in our life in videos. We did it for respect and privacy.

Sometimes we will shorten names or make up names. Catching on to what I was saying Wynonna said. "What? Are you and 'Cole best friends already?"

How can someone be so smart but so oblivious at the same time?

"Something like that." I said looking to the side spotting Nicole. She was focusing on what she was doing and had a serious face on, but not any less beautiful.

"Oh! The jackpot! Wanna explain what's gonna happen?" Chrissy said.

"Yes! You see, when I win, baby girl here is gonna buy me my dinner." Wynonna said with her arms crossed around her chest.

"I think what she means is, when I win we will be doing a challenge shes been avoiding." I said smiling pointing at the camera. "So let's hope Wynonna loses!"

Wynonna flipped me off and turned her attention to Nicole. She was standing on the rectangle storage I came to learn. Randy said it contained life jackets in case of an emergency.

"Alright! Thank you guys for coming aboard with us today! It was lovely seeing familiar faces." She turned to the family with the little boy, Needly and a few other people. "New faces." She turned to me with a dimpled smile.

"The winner is... drumb roll please!" She pointed at Jermey and Doc, both the began to bang their hands on the storage making a sound of drums.

She paused for dramatic affect.

"Cody!! Congratulations Cody! Please follow Jermey to claim your prize!"

"Alright who's the shit head who won?" Wynonna said annoyed. "You probably costed me my life."

Luckily she didnt say it too loud. Only enough for us to hear because the winner, Cody, was the little boy who was talking to Nicole early.

"Oh shit. I didnt know he was a kid. Never mind! Sorry dude!" Wynonna quickly apologized.

We all laughed at her.

"Hey now, dont mess with Cody, hes practically my little brother." Nicole said as she jumped off the Storage.

"How do you know him?" I asked curious.

"His parents live next to my dad and we have became close ever since. They come on these trips quite alot." She explained. Then she proudly added. "He loves basketball I'm sure he will be a professional one day!"

Wynonna scoffed. "So what you're telling me is, its rigged."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Nonna you just gotta accept defeat." I added.

"Listen to her shes smart." Nicole said winking at me.

Suddenly Doc appeared and said "Haught help me dock the boat and stop flirting." Nicole blushed leaving with a shy smile.

"Huh? Who was she flirting with?" Wynonna had a confused look on her face.

Chrissy and I both face palmed saying "You're impossible."

As we docked we were ready to leave. Except I really wasn't ready. I wanted to spend more time with Nicole and get to know her.

Soon realizing it wasn't just attraction I felt towards her I felt myself ready to go head first with her if she wanted the same thing.

"Ready to go guys?" Randy asked as he gathered some stuff in his hands.

We all nodded feeling the sudden tiredness wash over us.

I looked forward and saw it was Nicole this time who was helping people down and off the boat. I was the last one off the boat since we didnt want to get stuck in traffic getting off.

"Watch your step Waves." I looked down and carefully stepped off the boat and almost slipped when strong arms caught me. One hand on my hip and the other on my lower back. She pulled me towards her to keep me steady. "Dont worry I got you." She whispered in my ear.

My breath hitched and I said a hushed thank you. I got lost in her warm brown eyes. Her grip on my waist was protective.

I stood up straight one hand still on my waist. I leaned up and I quickly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you around Haught." I winked leaving and catching up to Wynonna.

* * *

It was half an hour later after we got off the boat. We had went to our hotel rooms and quickly showered and got dressed. Randy wanted to take us to go to a restaurant for a late dinner or technically early lunch.

I opted for white pants a plain shirt and Nicole's sweater.

Nearing 3:40 we all planned to meet up at the hotel main entrance. Only Wynonna and Chrissy were there right now. I walked up to them and sat down on a seat across from them.

"Wheres Randy?"

"He has to get ready and make a call really quick shouldn't take too long." Chrissy replied.

I nodded and was prepared to be lost in my thoughts. But I was sitting in front of the two people who knew me better than I know myself sometimes.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong baby girl? You haven't looked this worried since I told you I was a few days late on my period."

Rolling my eyes I denied anything was wrong.

"I think it has something to do with a certain redhead." Chrissy teased.

"Redhead? There wasn't any redheads. Only Nic-" She paused and I almost can see everything click in her brain. Wide eyed she whispered yelled. "Oh my god. You have the Haughts for Haught?!"

Chrissy sighed exaggerating. "You really are oblivious you know that?"

Wynonna scoffed and was about to protest when she shrugged and nodded mumbling "You're not wrong."

"What's got you so bothered?" Chrissy asked me moving to the seat to my right with a supportive hand in my knee.

I covered my face with my hands groaning. "I just.. I dont know. We made plans to have dinner together on Friday and I really like her, i feel like I'm back in high school with a crush that gives my butterflies when I'm near them. I'm just.. scared."

"Why are you scared?" Wynonna got up and sat to my left.

"What if we have dinner, hang out, and then I have to leave and be apart from her for so long before I get to see her again? What if we she wants to call things off cause the distance? Or if she meets someone else? What if she doesn't like my job and how I'm in the public eye?" I went on. "I just dont know if she will be okay with all this."

"I mean, have you talked to her about all this?" Wynonna asked simply.

I shook my head.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. What's the worst that can happen." Chrissy chimed in.

"You're right I mean what the hell right?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Nicole a message.

Me: I know we agreed to have dinner on Friday, but I want to see you. We are going to have a little bonfire by the beach at 7 if you and your crew want to come along? Xx

"I texted her. We are going to have a bonfire at 7. I invited Nicole and her crew." I stated to the both of them.

"Atta girl!" Wynonna high fived me.

Chrissy squealed "Hell yeah! I can't wait to get to know your girl!"

I smiled shyly. "Shes not 'my girl'." I paused before adding. "Yet."

"You girls ready to go?" Randy came down from his room and approached us.

We all nodded and headed out the hotel to have a late lunch.

* * *

We were already set up at the bonfire and it was near 7 already. Nicole and I had been texting back and forth a little bit. I had made my decision to be honest about how I felt and face my fears.

"So Waves are you excited to see your belle?" Chrissy teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am. I'm going to be honest with her on everything. I dont want to miss this chance with something that can be amazing because of my fears. I hadn't told her what we did as a job so I'd like to answer in case she asks us."

"Sure thing baby girl." Wynonna said.

I looked up and saw 4 figures walking towards us. My eyes immediately met Nicole's.

"Shes here. I'll be right back! Be on your best behaviour you guys." I got up and walked towards Nicole and her crew.


	6. Chapter Six

Nicole's POV:

It has been 2 hours since our 10am boat docked. Passengengers have left and the boat was as good as new. We had been cleaning and organising everything. We had another trip planned on tomorrow so we were preparing for that.

Finally after we finished cleaning Doc, Jermey, Dolls and I all sat down ontop of our storange unit on the boat with a beer in hand. This usually was one of my favorite parts of the day. We will sit look at the view, talk about anything, or get lost in our thoughts.

Today was a getting lost if my thoughts kind of day.

I looked at the ocean. The ocean was always my escape. It always calmed me and fascinated me at the same time.

The day before I came out to my dad i came to the beach and sat there for hours looking at the water.

I come here every year when it's my moms birthday. I just sit at the shore or on our boat til sundown.

Whenever I feel sad, overwhelmed, angry, I've always came here, to the ocean.

I never seen anything as mysterious but breathtaking at the same time.

Until today.

It was a wild day. Waking up this morning I didnt expect to meet the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had green-blue eyes.

They reminded me of the ocean.

I never thought today would end like this. Me bumping into a complete stranger, twice actually, and then making plans to dinner with said woman. She even gave me her number-

Wide eyed realizing she could of texted and I usually am never on my phone due to long hours at the boat I never developed a habit of going on my phone too much. I never even watched TV like a lot of people around me. However I did watch the occasional sports game.

I unlocked my phone and saw I have received a text from the brunette who have invaded my thoughts alot.

Waverly: I know we agreed to have dinner on Friday, but I want to see you. We are going to have a little bonfire by the beach at 7 if you and your crew want to come along? Xx

I smiled looking down at the text.

"What's got you smiling there Haught?" Doc asked me teasingly.

"Oh, it's probably Waverly Earp. She has been distracted all day." Dolls said looking at the ocean still.

He always was the perceptive one.

I heard a gasp. Turning to look at where the source came from, I felt my phone snatched from my hand.

Jermey held his hand to his mouth and said "Waverly just invited us to a bonfire at 7! And Nicole and her are going to have dinner on Friday!"

I snatched my phone back. "Thank you for that Jermey." I brought my attention back to the water. "But yes, Waverly invited us to a bonfire by the beach at 7. Do you guys want to go?"

"Why is that even a question!? You have never showed intrest in any girl until now. We have to see her!" Jermey replied quickly.

"Is anyone else going to be there?" Doc asked.

"I assume Randy, Chrissy, and Wynonna. Chrissy is Randy's daughter and Wynonna is Waverlys sister."

"Sure I'm in." Doc said with a smile. There was something else in his eyes he didnt explain.

"Hmm, what are you hiding Doc?" I asked curious. This got Jermeys attention too.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Dolls said still looking at the ocean.

"Oh. My. God. You guys slept together didnt you?" Jermey concluded.

"What? No. I'm talking about him and-"

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells." Doc interrupted Dolls mid sentence.

"Next time you plan on doing that keep it off the boat. You guys know the rule." With an eye roll Dolls finally got up.

"I'd be happy to join you guys at this bonfire." He threw away his beer and walked away to lock the lounge I assume.

I unlocked my phone again and sent Waverly a text.

Me: My my my, someone is eager. ;) Not that I'm complaining cause I definitely want to see you again, before Friday. My crew and I would love to join you guys.

I sent the text and began to get up and collect Jermeys and Docs beer. Throwing it away I heard Dolls speak up.

"Alright guys, let's head out and get some rest before the bonfire."

At that, we walked home. We didnt talk since we were just enjoying the quietness with the occasional honk from a car or laughter from a person.

We had gotten home around 5:40. Meaning we had about an hour before we had to go to the beach. We all went our separate ways to our respected rooms.

Pulling out my phone I got another text from Waverly.

Waverly: Perfect! I can't wait to see you!

I smiled texting back a reply.

Me: I cant wait either. Should we bring something?

I instantly got a reply back.

Waverly: Nono! You guys are the guests you dont have to.

Me: Hmm, okay. I'll see you soon. I've got to get ready and we will head down there.

I quickly got dressed opted to let my short hair down and I wore a black long sleeve shirt with a Jean jacket on top.

I shouted into the house "I got to run to the store really quick guys! Be ready when I'm back."

I picked up my keys and went out the door. Walking up to my four door dark red truck I admired it quickly. I always been a fan of trucks growing up. They were always handy to have. My dad helped my buy one when I turned 18. I've had it ever since.

My dad always taught me to never show up anywhere empty handed. So I went to the store to grab a few things.

We arrived at the beach. Doc had the same mind set so we came prepared with a few cases of beer and some snacks in case someone gets hungry.

I was carrying the bag of snacks with the help of Jermey. Doc and Dolls were carrying the beers.

"Where did they say they will be?" Jermey asked when we walked on the sand.

I quickly checked my phone and saw Waverly said they were next to some volleyball courts. Knowing exactly where they were I led the way.

We were in sights of the volleyball courts and saw a bonfire already lit with 4 people around it. I pointed in the direction and we continued to go.

I spotted Waverly immediately. She looked up at whatever conversation she was having and smiled at me. Getting up she walked towards us and us one at a time.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it." She smiled friendly. She was wearing my jacket from earlier zipped up. She changed her shorts to a white pair of pants.

"Thank you for inviting us." I replied. She grabbed my free hand and led us to the bonfire.

I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. I took note of her cold fingers in my warm ones. After a while of living on the beach you get use to the weather.

When we arrived at the fire Waverly quickly introduced us to them and then introduced them to us. We each took a seat near the fire.

Chrissy was next to her dad, Doc was next to Wynonna, Dolls was next to Jermey, and I was next to Waverly.

Earlier Doc and Dolls were immediately greeted with a cheer when Wynonna saw what they had in hand. She quickly took the contents and said "A man after my own heart." Then kissed the beer with a loud smack.

Now we each had a beer in hand staring at the fire. Lost in thought.

My thoughts though? My thoughts were about the beauty to my left. Our hands still haven't disconnected. I certainly didnt mind one bit. If Waverly wanted to hold my hand who am I to argue?

"So how long are you guys here for?" Doc asked breaking the silence.

"2 weeks about." Chrissy spoke up first.

Jermey hummed before speaking. "What do you guys do?"

"We make videos online." Wynonna smirked and added an exaggerated wink.

Dolls, Doc, and Jermey either ended up coughing or spitting out their beer at the revelation.

I paused looking to the left of me and Waverly rolled her eyes shaking her head before adding. "What she means is, we make appropriate videos for a platform called YouTube. Wynonna just likes to joke about it making it sound worse than it is."

"What kind of videos do you do? What do you guys talk about?" I asked curiously.

"We talk about anything really. Sometimes we talk about our lives and stuff that happens, we do challenges or pranks, and sometimes we answer questions from our fanbase. Chrissy here, does all the editing. She edits and posts the videos" Waverly explained looking at each of us as she spoke.

I can see how much she cares about what she does and I honestly admire that. Being in a job where I enjoy every second is something rare and I'm happy to know Waverly is in the same boat. Pun intended.

"Speaking of challenges! Waverly and Wynonna made a bet on who would catch the biggest fish. The little boy ended up winning and now Waverly, Wynonna and I have to do something we are scared of." Chrissy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ohhh that explains why Wynonna said Cody costed her her life." I ended with a laugh.

"He did!" Wide eyed Wynonna continued. "I dont scare easily Haughshot but when I do, its deadly."

"Shes scared of sharks." Waverly said beside me.

I gasped. "Sharks? Why are you scared of them? They aren't so bad you know? They have a bad reputation."

"Uh excuse me Ms. Fisherman. Sharks have sharp teeth and are huge."

"Yes but, you are more likely to get striked by lightning than killed by a shark." I explained. "My dad taught me all about some of the sea creatures in the water and I assure you the odds of you dying by a shark are slim."

"Exactly, did you know.." Jermey went on about vending machines and the chances are higher of dying by one than a shark.

I felt Waverly shiver beside me. I quickly took my hand back from hers and she looked at me confused. I smiled signaling to wait a second before I slipped my Jean jacket off and handed it to her.

She whispered a thank you before slipping my jacket on her. Settling she wrapped her right arm with my left interlacing our fingers together and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I leaned the side of my head ontop of hers and smiled. I could get used to this.

"What are you scared of Chrissy?" Doc asked sipping his beer.

"Heights. I never really liked them I can bearly do rollercoasters without passing out and I always was scared of the thought of skydiving so I think that's what we may do for the challenge." Chirssy said nervously.

"So, Wynonna is scared of Sharks and Chrissy is scared of Heights. Lucky for you guys we get to know locals who come to fish weekly, we can probably hook you guys up." Dolls offered.

"You guys dont have to." Waverly said beside me still leaning on me.

"We wouldn't mind. We get alot of cool people with awesome jobs, plus your fans would love to see you guys overcome your fears I'm sure." I insisted.

"Yeah! Carl does skydiving near the ocean so you guys will get a nice view of the water before jumping." Jermey added. Carl was another regular on the boat. He always told crazy stories of his job.

Doc hummed in agreement. "I know a buddy who is a regular who does shark cages and we can call him to set up an appointment to do it."

Wynonna just grumbled. "You guys want to see me suffer."

I smiled and said "That's for all the puns you do for my name."

"Keep wishing HaughtCakes even in the ground I'll haunt you with puns."

I felt Waverlys shoulders shaking with laughter. She looked up to me.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure" I smiled and got up.

"We are going to take a walk we will be back later." Waverly announced as we walked away.

The water was crashing together as the night air surrounded us. It wasn't too cold or warm. It was perfect.

I noticed Waverlys hands were still cold. I brought my other hand ontop of ours already connected. It was an awkward angle but I made it work.

"You're so cold. Do you want another jacket? Or we can go to my truck and warm up with the heater." I offered.

She smiled shaking her head. "No, I'm perfect where I am, thank you."

We continued to walk and we were approaching pillars that hold the peir above us.

"So Ms. Earp, what scares you?"

She didnt answer for a minute. It wasnt until she stopped walking, I noticed we were under the peir.

She looked up at me and walked closer to me.

"You know what always scared me?" She started to say.

Confused I asked her "What?"

"To jump out of an airplane at fifteen thousand feet. To swim far, far out into the ocean so I cant see the bottom anymore. To eat gooey duck."

"Isnt that the one that kinda looks like a-"

"Yeah it is." She interrupted me and continued to talk. "The point is, I've always found these things scary to me. But well, it's not so easy to be scared by these things anymore. When the thing that scares me to death is standing right in front of me."

"I scare you?" I breathed out.

"Yes, yes you do." She said slowly. "Because when I think about what I want to do the most in this world, it's you."

I smiled at this confession. "Oh god, this sounded much more romantic in my head." She said looking away from me for the first time since saying this. Smiling she shyly said. "Feel free to jump in anytime Nicole. I really dont know how to do this."

I lightly grabbed her chin and pointed her face towards mine so I have her attention once again. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

She looked into my eyes. "Maybe I should stop talking."

"See, you're better at this already." I walked a little more until her back hit a pole.

"Maybe you should stop talking too."

"Maybe you should make me." I challenged but also offered a kind smile to show she didnt have to do anything she didnt want to.

Before I knew it her arms were around my neck and I brought my arms around her waist. Our bodies flushed together.

She brought her lips towards mine in an instant. Meeting hers with the same amount of passion she gave me.

Her lips were so very soft. I felt her hands bury themselves in my hair. Groaning at the feeling I pulled her waist towards mine pushing our bodies as close as possible.

I took the chance and began tracing my tongue around her lips begging for entrance. She granted it right away as we explored eachothers mouths.

She tasted like the beer from earlier with a hint of her own personal taste. I became addicted instantly.

I angled her head so I can further deepen the kiss and she let out a low moan at the action.

Feeling fire fuel within me I knew I had to stop before we escalated things further.

I slowed down our kiss before eventually pulling away. Leaning our foreheads together I smiled with my eyes still closed.

"Wow that was amazing." I said still trying to calm my body down.

She let out a light laugh. "You can say that again."

"Wow that wa-" I began to say until she let out a laugh that was louder than the one before.

"Not literally you dork."

"Oh hush I didnt hear you complaining a moment ago."

I opened my eyes for the first time. The sudden urge to kiss her came back full force when I noticed her eyes focused on my lips.

I smirked breaking her from her trance, causing her to look at me.

Her face was flushed. Her breath was uneven and her lips were swollen from our kiss. I can see her eyes a few shades darker.

"We should go back to the group." I said suddenly.

"Oh." Waverly said flustered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I really like you Waverly, I want to do this right."

"You're right. I don't want to rush anything." She agreed.

"We should probably head back before they send a recovery team looking for us." I grabbed her right hand in my left and lead us back to the bonfire.

"So why do I scare you?" My curiosity got the best of me.

I saw Waverly hesitant in her answer. I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"I really like you Nicole. I know it's a little early but I feel this connection with you. But we live separate lives. My life is online and in Utah. Your life is on the ocean in California. It scares me."

I nodded understanding. She was right we did have diffrent lives. I bearly checked my phone every once and a while but I know I would make it a habit if it meant Waverly was on the other end.

"I really like you too Waverly. I feel the same way. We do live diffrent lives but I know you are worth the road ahead of us. Let's just see what happens?" I offered.

She seemed to accept this answer cause she smiled at me before our attention went to the group we left earlier.

"Baby girl we should head back to the hotel. Randy said we have to get up at 8 to go sightseeing." Wynonna informed us.

"Oh that's cool! Have fun guys." I said with a smile. I let go of Waverlys hand and went to go clean up a little bit before we all left.

Randy smiled asking "Do you guys have another trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah we do, we have a family of 20 reserved plus walk-ins so it's going to be pretty crowded." Jermey sighed.

"Good luck to you guys that's quite the day ahead for you." Chrissy said politely.

With a handful of beer cans I went to go throw them away leaving them in conversation.

So many things happened today I was a bit overwhelmed.

Nearly 12 hours ago my life changed. I met this brunette with a breathtaking smile and eyes I can get lost in for hours.

Now 12 hours later i managed to get her number, plan a date, kiss her, and we made an agreement to see where this takes us without worrying about what comes next.

After I recycled the cans I went back to the group.

"Its true, Nicole can never tell when someone is flirting with her. I bet you tomorrow there will be someone blantly flirting and she will see it as platonic." Jermey said with humour.

Blushing I looked at Waverly and I saw something, maybe jealousy, flash in her eyes.

I shook my head. "That's because I'm not interested in them and I focus on my work."

Wynonna scoffed. "You weren't so focused today."

Everyone laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

I looked to Waverly. She was looking at the sand shyly and had blush upon her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

"I mean, can you blame me?"

* * *

The next morning we woke up had a quick breakfast and were now on the boat.

With the boat clean and anchor ready to be lifted I headed to greet everyone onto the boat.

The family of 20 was in line first. Assuming they were family was a safe bet. They all looked very similar to eachother same smile and everything.

I looked up to an older man with a beard. "Hello sir, welcome aboard! May I see your fishing licenses?"

He nodded handing me 20 fishing licenses. Looking through them all I handed them back and he handed me 20 tickets to come on board.

I took them and explained to head to Doc and set up on the boat.

Letting each family member pass a older woman spoke to me. "Hey, we have one more person joining us. She is on the phone right now but will you let her on when shes done?" She pointed towards the benches where a woman leaned against facing away from us.

"Sure thing miss."

"Thank you young lady." With a smile she went down the boat.

I let some walkins come through and onto the boat.

Some regulars accompanied us and greeted me with a smile before heading on the boat.

"Hey excuse me, my family is on the boat but I had to make a quick business call to a coworker. Can I get on?" The woman from earlier asked me.

"Oh yes! Your mother, I think, already talked to me. You're free to get on." I said with a dimpled smile.

"My name is Shae Pressman. You are..?" Shae said with her hand extended for a handshake.

"Nicole Haught at your service." I said jokingly returning her handshake.

She smirked looking at me. "At my service huh?"

"For the next few hours yes. I'll be on the boat lending a helping hand to you and anyone else who needs anything on board." I explained.

I heard someone come from behind me. I looked and saw it was Jermey.

"Helping hand? This just keeps getting better by the second. I'll definitely keep that in mind. See you later." She winked and walked to the boat.

Jermey stood next to me with his mouth opened in surprise. "I never pegged you for a player Nicole."

"A player? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, useless lesbian, I forgot." He mumbled. "Look Nicole, you're like my best friend-"

"I am?" I asked interrupting.

"And I have to say, with as much love as possible, you're an idiot-"

"Hey!" I interrupted quite offended.

"That girl was clearly flirting with you."

I shook my head. "No she wasnt. She was just wondering what I meant by being at her service today. She probably didn't know I worked on the boat which has happened before. You know it's the 21st century, girls can work on boats too."

"Whatever you say Nicole. I bet Waverly would agree with me that she was totally flirting with you." He said challenging me.

I scoffed in response and rolled my eyes. "She is with her sister and friend I'm not gonna bug her she probably will think I'm needy."

"But you are, you softie." Jermey poked me. "You once cried while drunk cause you remembered Dolls didnt say good morning to you that day."

I frowned. "He always says good morning, even if it's just a smile or nod, he cant not say good morning."

"See! I bet shes waiting for you to text first. Has she texted you today?"

I pulled my phone out looking at my phone for new messages. "No she hasnt."

"Text her you dummy." He started to walk towards the boat but not without turning around putting his hands in a heart shape mouthing 'Useless lesbian'.

I shook my head and looked at mine and Waverlys chat. I felt like a little girl with her first crush. "Come on Haught, you're a grown woman, you can do this." I said to myself.

I quickly wrote Waverly a text.

Me: Good morning Waves! I hope you have a good day. Thank you for inviting us yesterday we had fun. Cant wait for Friday. Xx

Sending the message quickly before I have any doubts I tucked my phone back into my pocket and headed towards the boat.

"Haught and Holiday we need all hands on deck today. We are a lot more crowded that we expected." Dolls said before he started his speech to those on the boat.

* * *

Nearing 3 o'clock we were able to take a break. Today had been hectic and busy. People were catching fishes left and right and the family of 20 needed assistance setting polls up and Doc and I helped out as much as possible.

Now we were in the staff lounge taking a break until we got back to shore. Doc was on the right of me on the couch Jermey was to my left and I in the middle.

I pulled out my phone hoping Waverly messaged me back.

Waverly: Hey there beautiful! Thank you for the good wishes. We are going to be sightseeing after breakfast in a bit. Have a good day at work. Xx

I smiled and slightly blushed at her calling my beautiful. I know I am good looking, not in a egotistical way but in a way that I can appreciate myself. Seeing someone like Waverly Earp call me beautiful is a whole new feeling.

Waverly: I know its 1 and you're still at work, I hope you don't mind I texted you again. You've been on my mind all day and I hope no girls have been trying to flirt with you all day like Jeremy predicted. ;)

I let out a light laugh at the last sentence. Before I got to reply I saw Doc and Jermey leaning over reading my messages.

"Hey! You guys are so nosy!" I said to them leaning my phone away from their prying eyes and into my pocket. Doc just shrugged and Jermey scoffed.

"I was right! Waverly would totally agree with me that the girl was flirting with you. The girl kept looking at you all day!"

"He speaks the truth. There was a young lady looking at you everytime you passed by." Doc agreed.

Furrowing my eyebrows I silently questioned them.

"Just pay attention to her body language and words next time you talk to her." Jermey said with his hand on my shoulder then got up to leave outside.

I looked towards doc and he just shrugged walking after Jermey.

Shaking it off I went to go outside to see we are a few minutes away from shore.

Walking up to the place where the anchor is I waited for the moment the engine cut off on the boat.

"Hey Red thanks for the hand today." Shae said walking towards me, away from her family.

Scratching the back of my head nervously I shrugged saying, "No big deal, it is my job and I enjoy it after all." Letting out a nervous chuckle.

Trying to focus on her body langauge, like Jermey said, I did begin to notice the way she bit her lip and played with her hair with her fingers.

"How long have you been working on here?"

"Since I was 18, so a few years now." I politely replied.

"You must know alot about the ocean. You should tell me more over coffee tomorr-"

"Haught! Get that anchor ready! No chit chat!" Dolls yelled from his spot at the captain's seat.

That was weird. He usually doesnt mind when we talk with guests. He actually encourages it saying customer service is important.

My eyes flickered to a hand waving back and forth. It was Jermey mouthing 'Youre welcome'

Catching on quickly I looked back at Shae "Duty calls, I gotta get to it." I motioned to the anchor near by.

She just smiled and left with a quiet okay.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pants I ignored it and continued to drop the anchor.

Once I was finished I went off the boat towards Shortys to drop off the paperwork of the day.

"Hey Nicole, how was the trip?" Shorty asked me politely.

"It was good, very busy today. Lots of catches."

"That's good to hear. Well better go and help up."

I saluted Shorty and walked towards the boat.

Remembering my phone vibrated I quickly pulled it out and unlocked my phone. It was another text from Waverly. I didnt get a change to read it since I ran into a body.

"Oh shit- I mean shoot, sorry!" I apologised quickly when I realised it was Shae.

"Its okay, it's not everyday I run into beautiful women. However it happened quite alot today." She said with a wink.

Laughing nervously looking everywhere but her. I was about to excuse myself to go onto the boat to help my crew but all of a sudden Shae placed her hand onto my arm softly.

"So about that coffee?" She said softly brushing my arm.

"I uh-" I began to say but then cut myself off when my eyes landed onto familiar eyes.

It was Waverly.

She looked at me with an expression I can only assume is hurt given the position I was in with Shae.

Her hand on my arm and me not stopping her from touching me. From any outside prospective it can be easily misguided.

Looking back towards where Waverly was I expected her to still be there. But yet, where she was standing mere seconds ago, was now empty.

Shit.


End file.
